


Five Hundred Steps

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Dungeon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Jamie is a dragon, John has sex with Jamie while he's in dragon form, Large Cock, M/M, Shapeshifting, falling asleep during sex, fantasy/magical sex, some pain with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Lord John decides to do a very special favor for the dragon who has been imprisoned in the dungeon for over a hundred years.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	Five Hundred Steps

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is dragon smut. turn back. you've been warned.
> 
> for the outlander bingo challenge dragons square

It took five hundred steps to get to the lowest cell in the Dungeon Ardsmuir. Lord John Grey had gotten used to walking it twice a week for the past six months to bring their prisoner his food. If he spent more time down here than was strictly necessary, nobody would know or care. Several blunders had landed him here in this job that nobody ever wanted because of the steps and then because of the proximity to a fire-breathing dragon, who had scorched four of his last ten attendants. 

Grey’s legs ached as he stepped off the last stair and onto the plain of stones before the black iron bars of the enormous cell, which had once been the entrance to a natural cave. 

“Ye dinna have to do this, my Lord,” said a hissing Scottish accent in the darkness.

“I know I do not.” As he approached the cell, Grey slipped off his frock coat, then began to unbutton waistcoat. “But I choose to.”

Blue eyes lit like glinting sapphires between iron bars. “Then, I am grateful to ye.”

“I only wish I could do more. That I could fix what has been broken.” Grey lifted the shirt off his chest and discarded it on the damp ground. 

“There is no changing the past. I ken that better than anyone.”

Lantern light shimmered off deep green scales slippery as moss. Claws scratched on the rock, sending a thrill up Grey’s spine, rendering his mouth dry as ashen dust. Did he truly mean to do this? It had always been far too dark to see the dragon in his full size, but Grey could imagine well enough from the fragments he had seen.

“Are you certain  _ you  _ want to do this?” Grey asked.

“Aye.” The single word coiled like a snake around Grey’s innards and squeezed tight. “It has been too long.”

“For me too.” It had been quite a while since he’d felt the touch of another. Since the mistake that had landed him so far beneath the surface, here with a monster.

As Grey unbuttoned his breeks, the creature spoke again. “Move closer,” he said. “Into the light.”

“I… I was not sure you would want to see me.” John imagined this as a simple transaction. One he was willing to do for a creature he’d come to call friend.

A long stretch of silence pulled back like an archer’s bow, and Grey waited unsure if the dragon Fraser would every reply. 

“I have seen yer face,” he said. “And if the rest of your body is as… handsome, then aye, I would like to see it.”

Grey swallowed through a tight lump in his throat and took a solid step forward. The lantern cast its glow over him and closer now, he was met with his best image yet of the creature. He usually stayed hidden in the dark, his body guarded by the towering stalactites. 

The winged-lizard was massive, broad at its shoulders, and narrowed in at the hips. Its eyes were a slanted, reptilian, unnatural blue, and its wings, like a bat’s, were tucked back against a muscular body, each claw on its feet gleamed sharp and black, like curved dirks. 

_ What am I doing, for God’s sake? _

__ “Take it all off,” he said. “If I am naked, ye should be too. Tis only fair.”

Grey wanted to argue. To say that naked for a dragon was an entirely separate ordeal to naked as a man. But the arousal pressing against his linen undergarments was making a solid argument of its own. 

Grey removed his boots, undid his stockings, and lowered his breeches and his undergarments. The floor felt sticky and cool beneath his feet and the damp air encouraged goose-pimples to erupt across his flesh. 

“Ye are exquisite, my Lord,” the dragon said.

“Call me, John. Please.”

“Aye. Come then, John, and bend over.”

There were bars between them and little that could be done about that. He would not be permitted by his superiors to open them for any reason whatsoever, so they would have to make do with the iron between them.

Heart hammering against his ribs, Grey made his way to the bars. He shivered as he turned and pressed his bareback, buttocks, and thighs to the iron bars. Grey smelled the smoke first, then watched it wrap around him almost like a hand caressing him. It whipped away into nothing like it had never been there. A true hand replaced it. The appendage was large as a bear’s paw, but nothing else like one. Scaled, three-toed with sharp claws that pressed into Grey’s soft belly. Enough that it hurt, but not enough to draw blood. 

Something slimy and thick as a fist moved against Grey’s leg and he gasped. That was meant to fit  _ inside  _ him?  _ Dear God in heaven. _

“My need for ye is strong.” The dragon’s tongue flicked against Grey’s ear. “I shall take ye now.”

The dragon did not hesitate. He plunged inside Grey with a wild, furious thrust. A cry tore from Grey’s lips. It hurt. God, did it ever. He doubled over and sobbed as he let his body adjust. And it did, faster than he expected. The dragon’s natural slickness, like a cool salve. Fraser’s prick had been so slick it was already dripping down Grey thighs, but Grey was overwhelmed from the sheer size of it, the magnitude of being stretched, taken, mounted, by this giant ancient creature

Fraser soothed him with licks on his neck and the soft hum of Gaelic words that had no meaning to Grey beyond their gentle and encouraging inflection. The long, thin tail slithered out from the cell and wrapped around Grey’s left ankle tying him to the bars. 

He felt the dragon pull out, almost entirely, then he felt him move back in. The dragon did it again and again until Grey was trembling and leaking on his own thigh and spitting out a blind rampage of curses in his own tongue. 

It went on quite a while, longer than he had ever imagined. Far longer than human sex. An hour or two or three, perhaps. Grey came towards the end of the first hour, prick untouched spilling all over the stones beneath his feet. Now Grey had come a second time, just where he had before, leaving him exhausted, limp, numb, and almost asleep.

Grey yawned. “Fraser, I am… tired.”

The dragon had him pinned to the bars, Grey’s bare feet no longer even touching the ground, “Sleep then, my Lord, and ye may wake full of my seed.” 

Grey could not say when he woke after that, but he did wake to the feeling of the dragon sliding out of him, the scent of smoke, and a slight burn on his neck. When he was released from the creature’s grasp, he reached up to touch the tender burn and turned. There was no longer a dragon standing behind him, but a man. Just as Fraser had told him it would be.

He was one of the tallest men John Grey had ever seen, naked, broad-shouldered, and tan, with a strong jaw and long hair as blazing and red as fire. His cock was large, larger than Grey’s typically sized one. Still, that had to be maybe of fifth or sixth what Fraser had had in dragon form.

“I didna hurt ye, did I?” Fraser asked.

Grey shook his head. “I am sore and numb and quite… open, but I will recover I am sure.”

The man smiled a clever smile. “Aye, I hope so. I would like to do that again.”

“How long has it been?” Grey asked, pulling on his undergarments. “Since you were… like  _ this _ ?”

“Since before my wife…”

Grey knew the story. It had been told to him as a young boy as it was told to his father and his grandfather. The White Witch had grown too powerful so the King had her burnt at the stake. Her husband was in so much pain from her loss that the grief transformed him into a hideous beast… a dragon of old. He spent a century wreaking havoc upon those who had taken his wife from him, until he was captured by the Great Queen and, as he could not be killed, was imprisoned here, in the Dungeon Ardsmuir. 

“It was not told to us… in the story, this part, I mean. That you could be human again.”

“Weel, I imagine they’d want to leave that out, wouldn’t they? Or people might go get the idea of becoming a dragon themselves if they thought they could change back so long as they found a willing man or woman.” He shook his head. “I dinna think it would work. The grief must be real and… crushing. But I wouldna put it past people to try.”

Grey sighed. “I wouldn’t either.” 

“Claire, that was my wife’s name, I dinna ken if ye would know it.”

“No. In the stories, she’s always just called The White Witch.” 

Fraser nodded thoughtfully. “Claire taught me that magic is powered by love and the complications and feelings that go wi’ it. When I had grown weary of the vengeance and the destruction, I met wi’ a sorcerer in hopes I could be returned to human form so that I could die and go on to see my wife again. He told me that the only way I could become human again was to love another, body and soul, and for the other to love me the same.”

The words nearly knocked Grey to the floor. “You… you’re saying you love me?”

“Aye, and I am only unafraid to say it because ye love me too. Ye’d have to, ye see? For it to work.”

“I do,” Grey said easily, unburdening himself of it. “Love you.”

Fraser gave Grey another one of those clever smiles. “I gave up, then when the sorcerer told me that. I couldna ever love another and I didna want to hurt anyone else so I… turned myself in.”

Grey blinked, stunned. “You… you gave yourself to the Great Queen?”

He nodded. “She wasna her ancestors. She was kinder, but the people thought she was weak. If she captured me, then well, no one could call her weak and they may just take her changes seriously.” 

Fraser was right about that. After his capture, they did. The Great Queen ushered in a new age of enlightenment, leaving behind the dark, superstitious violence of the past. 

“I expected to spend an eternity down here and then…”

“Then what?” Grey asked, his voice a small whisper in the large, dark cavern.

“And then, my Lord… _ John,” _ Fraser, the once dragon, said softly. “There was you.” 


End file.
